nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Characters Masterlist
The Unnamed Characters Masterlist is a list that contains unnamed characters or characters who do not yet have official profile art. Note: If a character has been added to the official character page, they will be taken off of this list. Celestials Fides A personification of the asteroid 37 Fides. They are Metis' assistant. e3.png Sylvia A personification of the asteroid 87 Sylvia. They used to be Psyche's assistant. e3.png Ganymede Seems to be a personification of Jupiter's moon Ganymede. 3c3a97ba-b431-44cb-be0a-b2671742b01c.png|Ganymede with Callisto Starry29.png|With AtlasNir's OC Lucian A lumieran based on the Jamaican streamertail. Said to be one of Cahaya's friends. jamaicaindependenceday.png|A picture made for Jamaican Independence Day. Erebus A lumieran based on the horned screamer. They were created by Cheddar. First seen in log 16. erebus2.png kids.png TRAPPIST-1a (Tora) Seems to be a personification of the red dwarf star TRAPPIST-1. tr.png Starry24.png|With AtlasNir's OC 8fdac1b9a2492ce128dbf8046f8648d3.png D647620455da4b459c45c713930ab8c0.png|Alongside Forseti Be27d07c28002f45500cd2b8773885fd.png|Forseti holding a Tora doll TRAPPIST-1g (Glykon) Seems to be a personification of the extrasolar planet TRAPPIST-1g. t1g.png Windermere A lumieran seen in the logs. Confirmed on Curiouscat to be Elias' mother, and possibly Augustine's wife. windy.png evidence-here-says-youre-a-bicth.png 1305f0cd-8ac8-4265-b648-d92cc3c0607c.png Augustine A lumieran seen in the logs. Confirmed on Curiouscat to be Elias' father, and possibly Windermere's husband. gusty.png 1305f0cd-8ac8-4265-b648-d92cc3c0607c.png "M87eht" Seems to be a personification of the Messier 87 supermassive black hole. m87eht.png Px728273.png "Bob Cut" Seen in log 60. Unknown species, possibly a lumieran. P383892a.png Earthlings Maevis A cat witch appearing in Myouyo Project. Despite having a drawn character portrait, Maevis does not have their own character page. Uchinokomato.me page 63cc701c3db3ece8b13dd421b2117ddc.png 99508f8c24b6883dd21496bfd3a1120c.png 67313c159776b691e67e796c25cc0ede.png Be79019eca16446701f6d4de21d12777.png Jade Seems to be a personification of a black cat. Seen with Bonnika. Uchinokomato.me page Hiptwitter_by_pyohato-dbhrimo.png a2b6b3ca318c7713dd852bc668544ba5.png DJ Kawasaki Seems to be a personification of a nautilus. Listed under Namazuke, Octavia, Manami and Pierce's associates. djkawasaki.png Charlie Crocker A confectioner witch. Charlie is the creator of Confectionery Kingdom, and a friend of Taffy. Charlie's character page (no portrait) Pastrywitch.png|a baby Bakeyou.png Lamington Sinclair I Lamington Sinclair I (referred to as just Sinclair for short) was a personified chiffon cake and the first ruler of Confectionery Kingdom. As a member of Confectionery Kingdom's first era, she ended up rotting and passed away. Her descendant, Lamington Sinclair II, was named after her. Only a pixelated drawing of Sinclair has been shown so far, implying she was designed for a zine (like Fujiko) and her character design can't be revealed yet. Sinclair's character page (no portrait) Uchinokomato.me page (no artwork) youtoo.png Gris A wolf girl said to be a boss present in Myouyo Project. Both Gris and Poppy were summoned from Agrimmonia's writings. Based on the Big Bad Wolf. 1063341_pyo_lovelove.png gris.png 45t5gthfg.png Fangasm.png Zhuchen Zhuhong's father. Seems to be a personification of a white lion. Confirmed to be in a relationship with Mokurokuma. zhchen.png C9DBXLMWsAEtemK.png|Zhuchen with The Disappearance of Black and White cast Laramie Confirmed to be a longhorn beetle. Listed under Beau's associates. laramin.png laramie.png Lzebbe A personification of a housefly. Confirmed to be based on Beelzebub, though he isn't a demon. He is Laramie's childhood friend, and is said to be into the occult, as stated on Pyo's Curiouscat. lzebbe.png Ptolemy The therapist of Memento Forest. Said to be a revenant. revenant-therapist.png irrelevantbutilikethedesign.png pto.png Aa240684-62a8-4fe5-b9ef-93a31e653e12.png Validus Possibly a personification of a long-billed crow (Corvus validus). Said to be "one of Morrigan's lackeys". validus.png Paikea A pelican girl created in the video "Random Character design challenge" seen in ???コレクション [1]. paikea.png boppy.gif Shiroma Seems to be a personification of a polar bear. shirom2.png Shinichi Inoue Seems to be a personification of a killer whale. Listed under Callalily's associates. orcaa.png|"Uncle!" orcas.png|Shinichi and Pearlie DtsCSbsW4AESx4u.png Boppy.gif Pearlie Inoue Seems to be a personification of a killer whale. orcas.png Yuubi Seems to be a personification of a salamander. rtr4.png Wotta Seems to be a personification of an axolotl. rtr4.png W20329392.png Rei Seems to be a personification of a stingray. rtr4.png Fujiko Itou A character supposedly made for a zine, though is said to appear in Myouyo Project. Implied to be wisteria based. Only silhouettes and a pixelated drawing have been shown so far. Uchinokomato.me page ccbe9f3fce4d2edf17523e4e083e2bb2.png eedea4f4d5764efbe4adf3c20cbeb514.png Icannotshowyetduetozinerules.png Hanyou Majo Seen in log 46. They were Ety's (and possibly Vielchen's) teacher in the past. Omake-ety.png Kaede Possibly a personification of a fox. Might be a familiar of Ety. Witches2.png Dispater A haniwa witch. Haniwawitch.png Vitis Lafcada A child who stapled themself to Nasu. They like grape juice. Uchinokomato.me page d36db4557582a0a6d41657dd12937396.png 831ff9c9fc11054a2d00b239ea588139.png|Official Redbubble sticker c8094a87433519fd0d9f6844e6f12615.png|Official Redbubble sticker 23b7c046f0ccbd48bc5e0e106cdd85da.png ea5b7a33807cf7ba67c0e225147f9bcf.png 78f092e1126f55e1c43141536a5b056a.png|With Nasu, Souya and an unnamed character 6df13cf82629b7e2ce524cd4ebdb320d.png "Anago-chan" Seems to be a personification of a saltwater eel. anagochan.png "Earrings" Likely a student of Houzuki La Salle High School. They're seen interacting with Nasu, Souya and Vitis in one image. 78f092e1126f55e1c43141536a5b056a.png 6df13cf82629b7e2ce524cd4ebdb320d.png "Midboss" Possibly a midboss present in one of the Myouyo Project games and a resident of Confectionery Kingdom. They are associated with Mina Hisame, who is said to have a crush on them. Midbossu.png Winter2019_wallpaper.png|Midboss and Mina on the official winter 2019 wallpaper "Nobody in Particular" Seen in log 48. It's unknown if they are a specific character or just a random drawing. Nobodyinparticular1.png Robots Era (ASTRO-E) Seems to be a robot personification of the satellite ASTRO-E, who was lost in a launch failure. erachan.png Suzaku (ASTRO-EII) Seems to be a robot personification of the satellite Suzaku (ASTRO-EII). A yellow variant of them can be found on Pyo's Pixiv Sketch. 2320985615232774836.png Yellowver.png P8372992.png Mochibot Seems to be a robot rabbit modeled after mochi. Often seen with Natsuki. 002.png 003.png 055.png C74fa1bc80aa8308b60421b3cc76c4d9.png 6a008a8748d16c59c9645c5fdaf177ee.png Acb8b5041d04139f78fbccb6febf23c3.png 9c5543f703ca0cbf8ffe7c5acc6ffe94.png Creatures Sunzuwu Three-legged birds usually seen around Tàiyáng. They were based on the three-legged crows from East Asian folklore, who are associated with the Sun. The name Sunzuwu is a portmanteau of the words "sun" and "sanzuwu" (三足烏; sānzúwū), the Chinese word for the three-legged crow. The Sunzuwu can also be found on planet Jupiter. Tàiyáng sends these birds to Jupiter when they're feeling sad. Crop_sunzuwu.png Yatagarasu.png Newyear2016-wallpaper.png D0e7c1a1da986b5038b9baec5a64bc6b.png Starry29.png Boobat A creature that appears to be a mix between a cat and a bat. It has many legs(?), similar to an umbrella octopus' tentacles. Crop_boobat.png catbat.png boobat.png Paionara A cryptid said to follow Miyaboshi around. It seems to voice Miyaboshi's insecurities. C521cd6d0dde1637a965fe28d3f3bb61.png Paionara.gif p43w.png Aca6ef46a419f6dad6e067882798bd88.png p02873.png 6df13cf82629b7e2ce524cd4ebdb320d.png Devakut Creatures that "eat" the Cores of Celestials. More info about them can be read on the Nebulamancers glossary page. Gsimg-017.png p97900233333.png p979002333333.png surprisinglynotmkmkrelated.png|A Devakut chasing Eaudevie "Antlers Bird" Its antlers are similar to Io's. Crop_antlers_bird.png "Black Hole Face" Crop_black_hole_face.png "Crystal Dog" Appears around Myouyo Project characters. Crop_crystal_dog.png 6079b0be5fea93cc15792e6b3ff34e34.png E8e60838c2d4c4f5624e499a5f7162a1.png "Cyclops Jellyfish" Crop_cyclops_jellyfish.png "Lamp Anglerfish" Appears to be native from Neptune. Crop_lamp_anglerfish.png Uminohi2016_wallpaper_by_pyohato-dbxzlt0.png "Pointy" Crop_pointy.png 52019baca1647571846107a685efc571.png Faf3177b63dce8fdf39cb8bdd605987a.png|A "pointy" can be seen in one of the drawings "Sharky" Appears to be native from Neptune. Crop_sharky.png Uminohi2016_wallpaper_by_pyohato-dbxzlt0.png "Short Mushroom" Crop_short_mushroom.png "Tall Mushroom" Crop_tall_mushroom.png "Tapir" Crop_tapir.png "Triclops Fish" Appears to be native from Neptune. Crop_triclops_fish.png Uminohi2016_wallpaper_by_pyohato-dbxzlt0.png 2011-2012 gang Yosumomo A school girl with wings. bird girl.png 35346436463.png Zakuro A school girl whose hairstyle resembles Sakuya Izayoi from the Touhou Project. notsakuya.png 343553458.png Hoka A girl with a webbed skirt and striped clothes. Hoka.png "Curls Girl" A school girl with coiled hair. curls girl.png "School Band" A set of school girls. One may be Dahlia's 2011 design. band.png|Short hair girl, pigtails girl, and maybe-Homura "Ribbon Girl" A school girl with a ribbon in her hair. ribbon schoolgirl.png "Punk Girl" A school girl with a punk hairstyle. rocker girl.png "Bunny Meguca" Seemingly a magical girl with a bunny hairclip. 33278723.png "Headphones" A girl with bunny headphones, a scarf and often holding a MP3 player. 33767228.png 335345.png 243445555.png "Button Eyes" A girl with buttons for eyes. 3454353443.png "Hairbow" A school girl wearing a hairbow. According to a blog post, Pyo doesn't remember her name. 34534534.png 2011ko-1.png|2020 redraw "Pouty McPouterson" A girl seen pouting often. 3545543454.png 3767655633.png "Walkie Talkie" A girl with a headset and microphone. 354545654.png Trivia External links * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/gallery.html Category:Characters Category:Lists